piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bartholomew Roberts
Bartholomew Roberts, also known as Black Bart, was a Welsh pirate who operated in the Caribbean and the Atlantic Ocean from 1719 to 1722. Black Bart was easily the most successful pirate of the Golden Age of Piracy, having been known to have captured over 400 ships in his day. It was believed that he was the "Bartholomew" credited with co-writing the Pirata Codex with Henry Morgan. Biography Early Life The son of George Roberts of Little Newcastle, Wales, John Roberts was born May 17, 1682. Going to sea at 13, Roberts appears to have worked in the merchant service until 1719.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, p26. For some reason during this time Roberts changed his name from John to Bartholomew. In 1718, Roberts served as a mate of a sloop trading around Barbados. The following year he signed on as third mate of the London-owed slave ship Princess. Serving under Captain Abraham Plumb, Roberts traveled to Anomabu, Ghana in 1719. While off the coast of Africa, Princess was captured by the pirate vessels Royal Rover and Royal James led by Howell Davis. Pirate Career Coming aboard Princess, Davis forced several of Plumb's men, including Roberts to join his crew. A reluctant recruit, Roberts soon found favor when Davis learned that he was a skilled navigator. A fellow Welshman, Davis frequently conversed with Roberts in Welsh which allowed them to speak without the rest of the crew comprehending their discussion. After several weeks of cruising, Royal James had to be abandoned due to worm damage. Steering for Isle of Princes, Davis entered the harbor flying British colors. While repairing the ship, Davis began planning to capture the Portuguese governor. Inviting the governor to dine aboard Royal Rover, Davis was in turn asked to the fort for a drink prior to the meal. Having discovered Davis' true identity, the Portuguese planned an ambush. As Davis' boat neared, they opened fire killing the pirate captain. Fleeing the harbor, the crew of Royal Rover''was forced to elect a new captain. Though he had only been aboard for six weeks, Roberts was selected by the men to take command. Returning to the Isle of Princes after dark, Roberts and his men looted the town and killed the majority of the male population. Pirate Captain Though he had initially been an unwilling pirate, Roberts took to his new role as captain feeling that it was "Better being a commander than a common man." After capturing two ships, ''Royal Rover put into Anamboe for provisions. While in port, Roberts had his crew vote on the destination of their next voyage. Selecting Brazil, they crossed the Atlantic Ocean and anchored at Ferdinando to refit the ship. With this work completed, they spent nine fruitless weeks searching for shipping. Shortly before abandoning the hunt and moving north to the West Indies, Roberts located a fleet of 42 Portuguese merchant ships. Entering Todos os Santos' Bay, Roberts captured one of the ships. Confronting its captain, he forced the man to point out the richest ship in the merchant fleet. Moving swiftly, Roberts' men swarmed aboard the indicated vessel and seized over 40,000 gold moidors as well as jewelry and other valuables. Departing the bay, they sailed north to Devil's Island to enjoy their loot. Several weeks later, Robert captured a sloop off the River Surinam. Shortly thereafter a brig was sighted. Eager for more plunder, Roberts and 40 men took the sloop to pursue it. While they were gone, Roberts' subordinate, Walter Kennedy, and the rest of the crew sailed away with Rover and the treasure taken off Brazil. Irate, Roberts' drew up new, strict articles to govern his crew and made the men swear to them on a Bible. Renaming the sloop Fortune they proceeded to attack shipping around Barbados. In response to his actions, the merchants on the island fitted out two ships to seek and capture the pirates. On February 26, 1720, they found and engaged Roberts and a pirate sloop captained by Montigny la Palisse. While Roberts turned to fight, la Palisse fled. In the ensuing battle, Fortune was badly damaged and 20 of Roberts' men were killed. Able to escape, he sailed for Dominica for repairs, evading pirate hunters from Martinique en route. Swearing vengeance on both islands, Roberts turned north and sailed to Newfoundland. After raiding the port of Ferryland, he entered the harbor of Trepassey and captured 22 ships. Commandeering a brig to replace his sloop, Roberts armed it with 16 guns and renamed it Fortune. Departing in June 1720, he quickly captured ten French ships and took one of them for his fleet. Naming it Good Fortune he armed it with 26 guns. Returning to the Caribbean, Roberts put into Carriacou to careen Good Fortune. When this was completed he renamed the ship Royal Fortune and moved to attack St. Kitts. Entering Basse Terra Roads, he quickly captured all of the shipping in the harbor. After a brief stay on St. Bartholomew, Roberts' fleet began attacking shipping off St. Lucia and took 15 ships in three days. Among the prisoners was James Skyrme who became one of Roberts' captains. Through the spring of 1721, Roberts' and his men effectively stopped trade in the Windward Islands. Final Days After capturing and hanging the governor of Martinique in April 1721, Roberts set course for West Africa. On April 20, Thomas Anstis, the captain of Good Fortune, left Roberts during the night and returned to the West Indies. Pressing on, Roberts arrived at the Cape Verde Islands where he was forced to abandon Royal Fortune due to heavy leaking. Transferring to the sloop Sea King, he renamed the vessel Royal Fortune. Making landfall off Guinea in early June, Roberts quickly captured two French ships which he added to his fleet as Ranger and Little Ranger. Operating off Sierra Leone later that summer, Roberts captured the British Royal Navy frigate HMS Onslow. Taking possession, he made it his flagship with the name Royal Fortune. Following several months of successful plundering, Roberts attacked and occupied the port of Ouidah taking ten ships in the process. Moving to Cape Lopez, Roberts took time to careen and repair his ships. While there, the pirates were spotted by HMS Swallow, commanded by Captain Chaloner Ogle. Believing Swallow to be a merchant ship, Roberts sent James Skyrme and Ranger in pursuit. Leading the pirate vessel out of sight of Cape Lopez, Ogle turned and opened fire. Quickly defeating Skyrme, Ogle turned and set course for Cape Lopez. Seeing Swallow approach on February 10, Roberts believed it to be Ranger returning from the hunt. Rallying his men, many of whom were drunk after capturing a ship the day before, Roberts sailed out in Royal Fortune to meet Ogle. Roberts plan was to pass Swallow and then fight in open water where escape would be easier. As the ships passed, Swallow opened fire. Royal Fortune's helmsman then erred allowing the British ship to unleash a second broadside. At that moment, Roberts was struck in the neck by grapeshot and killed. His crew threw his body overboard to avoid the corpse being captured. In Davy Jones' Locker Jack Sparrow later encountered Black Bart in Davy Jones' Locker, after the former was taken there by the Kraken. Black Bart had imprisoned the Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean, Gentlemen Jocard, who Jack Sparrow wanted at the Conclave at Shipwreck Cove. The two subsequently fought, and Roberts was defeated by Sparrow. After being stabbed by Sparrow, Roberts gave a maniacal laugh and then, simply disappeared, leaving only his boots and sword behind. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) (PlayStation 3 version) and Scarlett.]] As an interesting coda to Roberts' exploits, Jack Sparrow was known to have encountered Black Bart, along with Scarlett and Giselle, following the death of Lord Cutler Beckett, presumably during his search for the Fountain of Youth. Bart seemed less hostile to him than he had been whilst inside the Locker, and let him climb aboard his ship. Personality and traits For his time, Roberts was an unusual pirate. He drank only tea and dressed like the finest gentleman. He regularly observed the Sabbath and even had a chaplain on board to perform Sunday services. He nearly always returned the looted ship to her rightfull captain and never forced anyone to join his crew against his will. Behind the scenes *Black Bart was voiced by Fred Tatasciore in the ''At World's End'' video game. *It is quite possible that Black Bart's appearance in the At World's End video game is non-canon. Reasons being that while he and Jack Sparrow met in the game, either in Davy Jones' Locker or during the start of Jack's quest for the Fountain of Youth, they never met in the films. *In the non-canonical comic The Buccaneer's Heart!, Bartholomew Roberts appeared as a spirit imprisoned in the Buccaneer's Heart, and was ultimately freed when Will Turner smashed the object. However, because the comic is non-canon, as well as his appearance in the At World's End video game, his appearance in the comic is disputed.The Buccaneer's Heart! *Black Bart appears in the video game Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned. But, since that game was canceled, it is unknown if Bart's appearance in the game is canon or not. *There is some contention as to the identity of the man who conceived the Pirate's Code known as "Bartholomew". This individual is commonly held to be Bartholomew Roberts: he and Henry Morgan appear together as spirits in The Buccaneer's Heart! and make several references to the Code. However, Roberts was only six years old when Morgan died, so their partnership is highly unlikely (although it is plausible that Roberts simply finished the Pirata Codex after Morgan's death). *One of the featurettes on the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl DVD/Blu-ray edition is about Bartholomew Roberts. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Sources *''Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean: The Story of the Robust Adventure in Disneyland and Walt Disney World'' *''Below Deck: An Interactive History Of Pirates'' *''Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)'' *''The Captain Jack Sparrow Handbook'' External links * Notes and references Category:Inhabitants of Davy Jones' Locker Category:Real-world individuals Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Pirate captains Category:Males Category:Swordsmen